Heavens meet the World
by Rayne Dream Destiny
Summary: "No!" Aqua yelled. "Stop it!" Emily screamed. Thalia and Melody didn't stop, they crashed and waved with each other. Thalia dropped down low to the floor and flashed lightning. Melody threw out fire, and twirled. Aqua threw a wave at the two, that extinguished the fire. Emily tied the two with vines. "That's enough!" Aqua and Emily commanded. Melody and Thalia stared in shock.


**A/N: Mythology changed up a bit.**

**Selene and Poseidon**

**Hera and Zeus**

**Ares and Aphrodite**

**Persephone and Hades**

**Apollo, and other children that are Gods fall in love with the Daughters of the following couples above.**

**I don't own anything.. So don't judge me. **

* * *

****_"Selene and Endymion had fallen in love. But one day Endymion got tiresome of Selene. She was beautiful but he was sick of dreams, he wanted to awaken. He asked Zeus, but Zeus was outraged but he said if this didn't happen, Nyx would be involved. Zeus obeyed in fear of the Titan Goddess. Selene was heartbroken and shattered. She made her journey across the sky, Nyx saw her cry but didn't say a word. She bathed in the Sea washing away all her Tears. Poseidon hearing this stepped up to meet the Beautiful Goddess. He asked her what was wrong and she replied in sorrow of how Endymion over threw her. Poseidon listened intently. He listened and so did Nyx. Nyx was outraged, she stormed her way to Zeus and Zeus was in fear. He told her about it, he feared her long before. Aphrodite came in, she hushed the two. She pointed to the mirror on the wall. It showed Poseidon tenderly touching Selene as she cried. Aphrodite smiled, but so did Nyx and Zeus. Selene and Poseidon would be in love. Yet Nyx and Zeus both remembered Amphitrite , the Goddess of waters. This love was forbidden but Poseidon was the King of Seas he could do as he please, just like Zeus could do, and Hades. So both Poseidon and Selene fell in love, Amphitrite heard of this and was outraged. But Poseidon could care less of her, as Selene was the setting in his eyes. After a year Selene gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Aquamarine, and she was daughter of Poseidon and Selene. Daughter of the Sea and Moon. But Amphitrite kept her blows, it teared Selene and Poseidon apart. Nyx was angered by this, for Selene was her companion in the nighttime sky. She hated seeing her miserable and appeared to Amphitrite it was Titan vs. Goddess. Nyx cursed Amphitrite leading her to fear. As so, The Moon and Sea were a part. Poseidon would watch his loved Goddess cross the sky, her white dress would flow, her dark brown curls bounced and her blue eyes never meeting his green eyes. Selene bathed in the sea for about a few minutes but leave quickly. So Aquamarine grew up on Mount Olympus with the help of her Aunts and Cousins; Athena taught her, Aphrodite cared for her and taught her beauty secrets, Hera adored her giving her everything, Demeter fed her, and Artemis taught her in combat. But Apollo took all in surprise. He'd set her on his lap and let her play with his sunglasses or listen to music or made her sleep."_ Said a girl.

_"Everyone knows the Story of how Persephone and Hades were together. Persephone ate the fruit and she was doomed to the underworld. But Hades grew to love her, but at the same time she didn't love him back. She feared him, she wouldn't speak to him, or talk to him. She couldn't find herself to do so. But soon she began to love Hades, but at the time it was slow. She saw his tenderness to her but she couldn't bring her emotions out. She dreamed of her life in the Garden and that's when Hades gave her a garden. She could spread her flowers and fruit all over the place. Hades seeing her happiness in reconstructing a place made him sigh as he watched her. She twirled and fiddled with everything. She was happy to the point where she laughed. Persephone began to see the better side of Hades, the side she like. The years went by and Persephone gave birth to a girl, her name was Emmaline but she like to be called, Emily. In the underworld it was cold for her. Persephone sat to talk to Hades about this. Hades grumble but she forced facts. The Percy Jackson fellow, the hero. How in the year Nico tricked Percy and brought him here, and after the Titan war how his family gave him pats on the back. Persephone pointed out more of the facts to him. Hades sighed, he watched his beautiful wifes' compassion into her Daughters' life. Hades sighed and nodded in agreement. Persephone lit up with happiness. And the same treatment was given to the beautiful daughter of Hades and Persephone. Emily is elder than Aqua but younger than Thalia."_A girl said, she had black colored hair, with dark brown eyes to match, Her skin was pale but she looked pretty.

_"Everyone knows Hera and Zeus. Well the two had a Daughter and her name was Thalia. She was daughter of the Thunder bolt, so she was royalty. Thalia was the first born out Aqua, Emily, and Melody. Thalia was more Mature than Emily and Aqua. But not much was known about was named after the Half blood daughter of Zeus, and hunter of Artemis. Thalia kinda resembles her but Thalia has more of her Mothers features. Her hair is a soft, jet black stlye, her eyes are an icey blue, her skin is pale. But like I said the difference isn't that bad, the two might be twins if they were together." _Said a girl who is described in the speech.

_"Aphrodite and Ares aren't such a low known secret. Aphrodite gave birth to a girl named Melody. She looks more like her mother than her father. You can't exactly tell how she looks like because she changes a lot. But sometimes it stops because she makes it stop. A look at her and she's blond, blue eyed, and pale skinned. She's a split personality she's good looking, cares about her looks but at the same times she likes a good fight. Hephaestus even thought gives her cruel looks, kinda enjoys her around. She helps him forge things. Aphrodite could care less on that, but she worries on her daughter. Athena and Artemis hover over her when it is Hephaestus/Melody time. It's just a simple look to see that he won't kill her. But Hephaestus talks to her, surprisingly Melody listens to him in what he has to say. Melody opposite from her parents has that type of gift." _A girl also who is described inside the speech talked.

* * *

**A/N: Intro, but should I put this as Percy Jackson? **

**No right? **


End file.
